


Who Knew

by goldentickettoimagination



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentickettoimagination/pseuds/goldentickettoimagination
Summary: This was my first post on my tumblr and my first ever fan fiction. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!





	Who Knew

The first time you met Isaac Lahey, you were running late for class.  
Your best friend Scott had woken you up since you had slept through your alarm. You ignored him as he tried to wake you and groaned “Five more minutes.”  
Well, five more minutes turned into thirty. You honestly thought only two minutes went by when you heard Scott yell that he was leaving. You let out a little “okay.” and quickly went back to sleep for what you thought would be a measly three minutes. You finally began to wake and as you turned to face the alarm clock on your dresser… let’s just say you sprang into action now noticing you would be very late for first period. You were amazed at how fast you showered, got dressed and shoved all the books you needed for the day in your bag before sprinting out the door.

As soon as you arrived at school, you ran to your locker to lighten the weight of your book bag as you desperately tried to hurry up and not make yourself even more late than you already were. You were moving so fast that you ended up dropping a few of the books you were trying to cram into your overstuffed locker. Silently cursing to yourself, you saw someone quickly come to your aid as they bent down to pick up your fallen textbooks.

“Thank you.” You muttered as you still tried to jam as much as you could into your locker. You were so focused on trying to get everything to fit, that you didn’t notice the person as they stood up to hand your belongings back to you. It wasn’t until after what felt like a century of rearranging and moving items around that you finally turned to the stranger. You weren’t expecting to be greeted by a pair of beautiful blue eyes and a smile that made you weak in the knees. 

“Thank you.” You said again to the tall boy standing in front of you. 

“Sorry, I had you standing here so long to hand me my books.” You quickly said as you realized you probably made the guy late for class because he was being polite enough to help you. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He said with that beautiful smile still on his lips. 

You retrieved your books from him and threw them into your locker quickly closing it and locking it before the books could fall out. You’d deal with your locker later, right now you just really needed to get to class. 

As you walked past him to head to your first period, he called after you. “I didn’t get your name!” You turned and gave him a smile. “Y/N.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Y/N, I’m Isaac.”

“Nice to meet you Isaac, I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah, see you around.” He said as he watched you walk down the hall.

He was cute you thought to yourself as you looked back and saw him still standing where you left him. You waved before turning back to keep on walking. You’ve seen Isaac around school before. You knew he was one of Derek’s betas and you often saw him talking to Scott and Stiles. You never knew his name though or had been introduced to him. Only ever seeing him from afar. You hoped this wouldn’t be the last time you ran into him, but more importantly you thought that you really needed to clear out your locker as you reached for the doorknob of your classroom.

The second time you ran into Isaac Lahey was a little while after your first encounter. Although whenever you saw him around school now, you would give him a little smile or wave in his direction and he would return the gesture.

You had just gotten back to the McCall house after a long and tiring day. You saw Scott and Melissa weren’t home yet. Melissa obviously working late and Scott was either out with Stiles or Allison. You quickly ran upstairs to your room to take a shower. You decided you were going to stay in tonight and relax despite Lydia’s constant text of wanting to have “girl’s night”. The last few weeks had been pretty hectic, and you just wanted some time to yourself. So you lit a few candles, put on some music and turned up the volume as you stepped into the hot shower.

You must have been in there for twenty minutes or so before you felt your body slightly becoming over heated from the water and fog filling the bathroom.  
You stepped out into the cool air grabbing your towel and drying yourself off as you tied another one over your wet hair. You figured Scott and Melissa wouldn’t be home until much later, so you put on a pink lace top and underwear as you let your hair down and walked down the stairs to get something to drink.

Your music was still blaring through the house as you quietly sang along to whatever song was playing. When you reached the kitchen, you pulled out a glass from the nearest cupboard and turned to the refrigerator to grab some juice. It wasn’t until you turned around that you noticed Scott was home, and he wasn’t alone. Stood next to him was Isaac. You almost screamed because of course you hadn’t heard anyone come in due to the loud music coming from your room. You stood there wide eyed, heart racing as the glass slipped from your hand. Before it shattered on the ground however, Isaac had caught it.

“I seem to be picking up after you a lot.” He smirked as he placed the glass back in your hand.

“Yeah, this seems to be an ongoing thing.” You replied.

You noticed he was staring at you, his eyes traveled down your body to where drops of water was falling from your hair onto your skin.

Scott cleared his throat.

Isaac quickly turned around snapped from his thoughts, and that was when you realized you were practically half naked in front of him and Scott.

Quickly grabbing the glass from his hand, you turned and ran upstairs with the bottle of juice as you heard Scott yell out “Hey, I was going to drink some of that.”

An hour or two went by before Scott came upstairs to tell you he was heading out to pick up Melissa.

When you heard the front door shut, you got out of bed and made your way back to the kitchen with your glass and now half empty bottle of juice.

When you reached the kitchen you were surprised to see Isaac sitting at the table looking over something on Scott’s laptop.

Luckily for you, you were dressed appropriately this time.

“What are you still doing here?” you asked him as he lifted his head up to you and smiled.

“Scott told me I could wait here till he got back.”

“Oh.” Was all you said as you walked over to the sink to clean your glass.

“So, you live here?” Isaac asked after a few moments of silence.

“Yes.”

“You and Scott related? he asked curiously.

“No, I used to live a few houses down from here before the start of freshmen year, but moved due to my dad getting a job promotion a few towns over. My parent’s saw I was unhappy and decided to let me come back to Beacon Hills to stay with some unknown relatives. Me and Scott have been best friends since we were kids and somehow Melissa ended up taking me in instead.”

“That was nice of her.” He said.

“Yeah, it really was. Melissa is incredible, she’s like a second mom to me.” You smiled as you walked over to where he was sitting.

“What are you doing anyway?”

“Scott and I are working on a project.” He told you.

You hummed at his response watching him struggle trying to make a PowerPoint.

You couldn’t help the smile that came to your lips as he kept pressing on different tabs and sighing when nothing was working.

“Here let me help.” You said pulling out a chair and moving it to sit next to him.

You began showing him the correct way to apply and find the features he needed to put the slides together.

Every once in a while he would turn to look at you and you had to pretend as if you weren’t affected by how close the two of you were sitting.

When you were finished showing him around the application, he put a hand over yours and said “Thank you.”

You smiled. “Your welcome.” Before getting ready to stand.

But, Isaac’s hand didn’t move from yours, he just stared at you. You’d be lying if you said it didn’t make your heart race. His piercing blue eyes never leaving yours.

You were getting ready to say something until, once again Scott cleared his throat.

You quickly pulled your hand from Isaac’s and stood up.

Trying to act cool and calm (and failing by the way.) You let out an over exaggerated “Hey Scott!’ and he tried his hardest not to laugh.

Melissa walked in a few seconds later to greet both you and Isaac.

You moved your chair back to it’s place, told Isaac bye, and practically ran past Scott who had a stupid grin on his face. You followed Melissa up the stairs as you asked about her day.

Scott moved over to where Isaac was sitting. “How’s the project coming along?”

“Good, Y/N showed me how to set everything up.”

“I thought you said you knew how to do that already?” Scott asked confused.

Isaac smirked. “I do; I just pretended I didn’t because I didn’t want her to leave.”

And Scott shook his head laughing.

The third time you came across Isaac Lahey, soon turned into the fourth, then the fifth, and then before you knew it months had gone by.

Isaac was now a member in the McCall house and you two spent a lot of time together. Wherever he went, you were right by his side. Wherever you went, Isaac was close behind. You two became very close friends, but you couldn’t deny your feelings for him and wanting to be more than that. You loved him. You knew Isaac loved you, you just weren’t sure he loved you in the same way, and you didn’t want to ruin a good thing. Sure, he would always find ways to touch you, constantly shower you with compliments, and always making up excuses as to why he wanted to spend as much time with you as he could. (you know when your pack wasn’t dealing with the supernatural.) But, you still had your doubts.

When you walked into the house shivering from the rain, you saw Isaac was seated in the living room watching TV.

“Hey.” You said as you walked up the stairs to your room to quickly discard your wet clothes.

“Hey.” You heard him say just before you closed your door.

You came downstairs a few minutes later joining him on the couch.

“Where were you, I was looking for you after school?” he asks.

“Lydia dragged me and Malia to the mall to help her pick out some outfits for some party she’s inviting us to.”

“Sounds fun.”

You laughed. “Not really, as much as I love Lydia, she is the human embodiment of the phrase “shop ‘til you drop.” I honestly thought Malia was going to cause a scene because she was getting so annoyed and my shoulders are in so much pain from carrying bags of shoes and clothes around for three hours.” You say as you move your shoulders back and wince in pain.

“Here, let me see.” He says as he sits up and pulls you down in front of him.

His hands slowly make their way up your back till they reach your shoulders where he begins massaging them.

You close your eyes and relish in the soothing feeling.

You can’t help but moan a little because of how good it feels. You feel Isaac tense up a bit behind you, but nonetheless he doesn’t stop.

You lean back into him as he continues his movements. Eyes still closed and moaning ever so often.

You feel Isaac’s breath fan against your neck which makes you gasp.

You open your eyes and turn to see him staring at you, his eyes dark.

Before you open your mouth to ask if he’s okay, he’s kissing you.

He removes his hands from your shoulders moving them to your waist to turn you around so you’re facing him, and you swear your heart is about to burst from your chest.

You quickly move an arm around his shoulder while your other reaches up to run through his hair.

You are both breathing heavily by the time you pull away.

He places his forehead against yours, eyes closed so tightly it looked painful.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.” He says shakily.

You don’t even know how to respond to that.

He’s opening his eyes to look at you, and his eyes are so full of love and fear?

You move your hand to cup his cheek.

“I’ve wanted to tell you for so long now how I felt, but I was afraid you wouldn’t feel the same and that my senses were wrong. I didn’t think you could really feel the same way I do about you… and I was so scared it would ruin everything between us if I did tell you.”

You almost laugh at his declaration, because here you were thinking he didn’t reciprocate your feelings, when he actually did.

“I love you Y/N, and I want to be more than what we are now.”

If Isaac wasn’t holding onto you, you are one hundred percent certain you would have fallen off the couch.

He loves you. He loves you and wants to be with you. And your heart is racing faster than it was before and you are trembling in his arms.

He’s looking at you, waiting for a response. You haven’t said a word since he kissed you and that’s because you are speechless.

You reach down and grab one of his hands moving it to your chest so he can feel your heartbeat.

You take a deep breath before finally saying something.

“I love you too Isaac, so much. I…”

You don’t even get the chance to finish what you wanted to tell him because he crashes his lips against yours. You saying you loved him was all he needed to hear.

He’s holding onto you so tightly murmuring between each kiss how much he loves you.

It’s raining even harder now, and you hear a loud crack of a thunder that leaves the lights flickering in the house.

You and Isaac are too caught up in each other to even care about the storm raging on outside.

It’s not until you pull apart from each other that you notice the power has gone out.

It takes all your strength to untangle yourself from him. You were getting ready to get up to light some candles around the house, but Isaac seemed to know before your arms were even leaving from around his shoulders.

“We don’t need them, there’s enough light.”

And he was right.

With the constant strikes of lightning the whole house was being lit every few seconds.

You still stood up, offering a hand to him. 

He takes your hand, and you lead him upstairs to your room.

When you both make it upstairs, you close the door behind you.

You pull him towards your bed as you move to lay down.

Isaac lays down above you, kissing your forehead and then your lips.

You both lay there for what seems like hours just getting lost in one another.

It’s not until Isaac starts trailing kisses down your jawline and neck that you realize that you need him. A need that you’ve never had for anyone else.

“Isaac.” You let out in a small whimper.

The sound of his name falling from your lips like that makes him moan, and he’s looking at you and he knows what you want. He nods as he kisses your lips.

His hands are slowly making their way under your sweatshirt to pull it over your head. When he removes it, he notices you are wearing the same pink lace top he had seen you in the first time he ever came over and he can’t help the smirk that comes to his lips and the feeling that’s causing him to moan out again.

Your hands are trembling as you fumble with the hem of his shirt as you raise it over his head. His breath is shaky as his hands are softly caressing the sides of your body.

A few moments later you are both fully undressed and under the covers.

“If you want to stop for any reason, tell me and we’ll stop.” Isaac tells you.

You nod your head as you lean up to press your lips to his.

You can feel him beginning to guide himself into you, you’re holding your breath anticipating the most absolute pleasure.

When Isaac has fully entered you, and given you time to adjust to his size, he slowly begins to move. You finally let out the breath you were holding and it turns into a moan.

Your arms tighten around his shoulder as he begins to pick up his pace. He’s leaving wet kisses all down your neck and collarbone.

You move his head up to yours and kiss him as passionately as you can.

Isaac is griping your hips a little harder now as he finds a pace that has you both calling out each other’s name with each thrust.

Isaac is practically panting, pressing sloppy kisses to your lips.

And then you feel it. 

The tightening down in your stomach telling you that you’re close to your release. You know Isaac is close too because his thrust are getting sloppier and he can barely keep his eyes open.

And as the next roll of thunder and lightning strikes illuminating the house brighter than before, you both find your release. Holding onto to one another as you ride out your highs.

His forehead is resting against yours as he kisses you and reaches down to grab your hand, placing a kiss to the back of your knuckles.

“I love you, Y/N Y/L/N.”

You smile and pepper kisses from his jawline to his lips. With every kiss you leave on his skin you tell him how much you love him and how happy you’re to have him in your life.

“I love you Isaac Lahey and will love you forever and alw-”

You hear a loud bang against your door, and in comes bounding Scott who closes the door as quickly as he’s opened it.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! The lights are all out and I just heard Y/N’s heart racing. I freaked and thought something was wrong. I didn’t know you two were… Oh my god, I’m sorry. I am happy you guys are together though.” You hear Scott say through the closed door as he runs back down the stairs. 

You and Isaac can’t help but laugh.

You press one more passionate kiss to his lips.

“I love you Isaac Lahey, and will love you forever and always.”

As you fell asleep in his arms, you remembered the first time you met him.

Who knew being late for class would introduce you to the love of your life.


End file.
